White World
by Dark Vesavillius
Summary: Hanya karena kata "NETRAL" yang selalu ia pikirkan, kehidupan sekolah Alfred F. Jones pun perlahan-lahan berubah! AU, Sci-Fi/Fantasy, human names used. 1st story.


Kami _Dark Vesavillius_ di sini~  
>1st story ever di fandom Hetalia, mengingat kalau tokoh-tokoh Hetalia itu "berbeda" dengan anime-anime lain, kami mencoba untuk membuat suatu cerita abal dengan alasan kalau para personifikasi negara itu bisa menjadi apa aja~ hehehe... :D<p>

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Friendship, Humor, Action dan Adventure di chapter2 depan.  
><strong>Main Characters: <strong>America, Canada, North Italy, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Russia, England, China.  
><strong>Storyline:<strong> Dark and Vesavillius  
><strong>Script:<strong> Dark

**_Warning: Human names used. Mungkin ada typo plus bahasa yg kurang efektif._**

* * *

><p><em>Axis Powers Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu<em>

_Story © Dark Vesavillius_

* * *

><p><strong>White World<br>**

**Chapter 1 - Neutral?**

Angka merah pada jam meja digital itu menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat, deringan nyaring menyusul setelahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berbaring di ranjang bawah mengeluh dan membalik tubuhnya ke samping. Tangannya meraih sebuah tombol di jam digital yang terletak di atas duvet kecil di samping ranjang, menenangkannya seketika. Dia bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya, tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya yang kini menguap lebar. Meskipun hari ini adalah mulainya tahun ajaran baru dan hari pertama ia bersekolah di Anthburg International School, ia masih ingin merasakan nyamannya bangun pukul sembilan di tiap harinya, seperti rutinitas paginya di saat liburan mencari sekolah lanjutan yang lalu. Ia mengambil kacamatanya yang terletak di dekat jam mejanya, turun dari ranjang, membuka tirai kemudian menekan sebuah tombol biru yang memicu terbukanya jendela kamar, membiarkan cahaya terang Sirius dan udara pagi sejuk khas Anthburg memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau bisa bangun jam segini juga, Alfred?" tanya seseorang dengan lembut dari ranjang atas. Ia adalah sosok pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang sebahu, sehelai rambut mencuat keluar dari belah tengah rambutnya. Kedua iris ungu kebiruannya menatap lembut pemuda pirang yang ia sebut 'Alfred' barusan.

Senyuman yang sedikit terpaksa tersungging di wajah Alfred, "Kejam banget, Matthew. Menurut penelitian yang aku lakukan waktu liburan kemarin, seorang pahlawan itu harus bisa bangun jam segini tiap harinya!"

"Itu karena kamu nggak mau disebut 'Pahlawan Kesiangan', kan?" Matthew meringis inosen.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang paling nggak suka dilupakan tapi malah sering melupakan orang lain?" balas Alfred sambil menyeringai.

"Nggak ada hubungannya. Dari pada kamu, sok pahlawan."

"Aku memang pahlawan, kok!"

"Pahlawan Kesiangan."

"Mattie!"

Matthew tertawa terkikik melihat reaksi sepupunya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyudahinya dan turun dari ranjang. Matthew mengambil kacamatanya yang ada di belakang jam meja lalu berjalan dan berjongkok di dekat 'gumpalan' putih berbulu halus yang teronggok di atas karpet di depan konter dapur kecil yang ada di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Hei, Kumakiri, ayo bangun. Saatnya sarapan," kata Matthew dengan suara lembut khasnya sambil mengelus-elus 'gumpalan' tersebut.

'Gumpalan' tadi menggeliat; ternyata itu adalah seekor beruang putih kecil, kedua kaki depannya terpasang semacam gelang logam dari perak berhiaskan ukiran huruf dan lambang yang aneh. Beruang putih kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Matthew, rentetan tanda tanya tersirat di mata hitamnya, "Kamu siapa?"

Matthew menghela nafas lesu, "Matthew, tuanmu…"

"Tuh, kan…" gumam Alfred sambil meringis, merasa menang setelah terbuktinya pendapat tentang sepupunya barusan. Beruang kecil bisa bicara dengan nama asli Kumajiro itu ternyata memiliki masalah yang sama dengan _Tamer-_nya.

Matthew berdiri kemudian membuka lemari es yang tepat berada di sebelah kirinya dan mengambil sekaleng daging ikan kalengan, sementara Alfred mengambil sekotak sereal dan susu cair untuk sarapan pagi mereka berdua. Matthew meletakkan kaleng yang ia pegang pada sebuah wadah di pintu lemari es, membiarkan 'wadah' itu membukakan segel logam untuknya. Kemudian, ia mengambil mangkuk merah plastik yang ia simpan di laci bawah konter dapur dan menuangkan semua isi kalengnya kedalamnya. Ia berikan mangkuk itu pada beruang putih kesayangannya. Kumajiro yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung melahap sarapannya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Alfred sudah selesai menyiapkan sereal untuknya dan Matthew. Ia berikan semangkuk pada sepupunya dan mereka makan bersama di kursi konter.

"Oh, iya. Kemarin Kiku bilang kalau… pengawas kedisiplinan asrama kita menakutkan," kata Matthew setelah menelan satu suapan pertamanya.

"Sh'phertinya *kresh* shem'a orang m'mbhic'rakan tophik ini d'h, dari t'ga hari khemar'n. *kresh* Mau segarang apapun p'ngawash'a, *glek* bakal sama saja!" ungkap Alfred di sela-sela mengunyah.

"Tapi…! Uh… Entahlah, Alfred…" Matthew tak bisa berkomentar, mengingat itu adalah kenyataan yang sering mereka lihat semasa sekolah dasar sampai menengah. Ia pun memakan suapan berikutnya.

Alfred menelan makanannya dan berkata, "Sudahlah, bro. Nikmati saja! Kalau masalah pengawas, lakukan sesuatu yang biasa kau lakukan. Menjadi anak baik-baik."

Matthew menghela nafas lesu. Kedua sepupu itu makan bersama dalam keheningan, namun tidak terlalu lama setelah Alfred kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Mattie."

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu 'netral' itu apa?"

"Hmm…" Matthew yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lemari es lagi, kali ini untuk menuangkan segelas susu. "Yah… Netral itu tidak memihak, menganggap semuanya sama. Uh, memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?"

Alfred menyudahi sarapannya dan menjawab, "Nggak ada apa-apa sih, hanya… aku memikirkan tentang para alien mirip manusia yang hidup bersama kita di Planet Rhiene ini. Kau tahu kan, kalau mereka ini punya keunikan berupa sifat unsur alam?"

"Oh, para Rhielkin? Iya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Matthew balik yang kemudian menyeruput susunya.

Sambil menuangkan susu cair ke dalam mug yang barusan diambilnya, Alfred melanjutkan, "Rhielkin ada sembilan tipe; Api, Air, Tanah, Logam, Udara, Listrik, Cahaya, Kegelapan, dan Netral. Sejak dulu aku penasaran dengan mereka yang benar-benar 'netral' itu seperti apa. Masalahnya, dari semua Rhielkin yang mengaku dirinya berunsur Netral, mereka masih memiliki kecenderungan ke satu atau dua unsur lain. Selain itu… ada sesuatu yang mengangguku tentang gaya hidup mereka saat ini."

Matthew menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "M-maksudmu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini ada saja Rhielkin yang menjauhkan hubungan mereka dengan kita, manusia. Padahal, Rhielkin itu alien dengan rasa sosial yang sangat tinggi, mereka bisa menerima manusia di kehidupannya. Aku pikir mereka sudah tidak lagi memikirkan Perang Ras Galaktik yang terjadi lima abad yang lalu antara mereka dan koloni manusia pada saat itu," jelas Alfred, kemudian menegak susunya setengah gelas sekaligus.

"Apa ini ada pengaruhnya dengan Sembilan Bintang Dunia yang sering mereka bicarakan itu ya…?" Matthew bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Alfred nyaris tersedak mendengar pemikiran sepupunya, ia menghempaskan mugnya ke konter, suaranya yang cukup nyaring membuat jantung Matthew terasa akan meloncat keluar dari dadanya. "Hah? Astaga Mattie, kau percaya dengan omong kosong para alien itu? NASA saja belum bisa menemukan Sembilan-apalah-itu sampai sekarang, apa lagi kita! Orang-orang biasa! Lagipula, apa hubungannya?"

"A-a-astaga Alfred! Biasa saja kenapa?" pekik Matthew kaget sambil menggenggam dada kirinya, kemudian menghela nafas lesu. "A-aku tahu itu hanya mitos! Masalahnya ini diperkuat dengan Sembilan Wali Rhiene yang mewakili sembilan wilayah dari lima kontinen utama di Rhiene! Bahkan, sembilan wakil rakyat ini memiliki unsur yang berbeda pula!"

"Namanya juga 'Wakil Rakyat', duh!" komentar Alfred sambil menampar dahinya sendiri. "Ah, sudahlah, aku bingung! Nanti aku tanya saja pada Arthur setelah sekolah selesai. Kuharap dia tidak terlalu sibuk mengerjakan urusan asramanya hari ini."

Matthew mengeluh entah keberapa kalinya untuk pagi ini. Namun akhirnya ia membiarkan masalah barusan berlalu sementara dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk yang disampirkan di pundaknya.

# # # # # # # #

TBC...

# # # # # # # #

* * *

><p>Gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter 1 ini? Silahkan klik tombol ijo (atau biru?) dibawah dan... REVIEW PLZ~!<p> 


End file.
